Akatsuki Life
by DragonMamozi
Summary: its my 1st story. your in the eyes of a girl named Karumi. she lives with the akatsuki. with her close friend Yuki. ps a lot of sex. and Karumi does a gay test on hidan. plz read and review.


_Chapter 1:_

_Deep Blue Night _

Hi my name is Karumi Mamozi but people call "Dragon" and this is my storey! I was born in the stone village and I barely had any friends… People hated my 'cause I was a tailed beast (them bitches!) Only two people, well three but we'll get to him later, really cared about me. Their names Koski Imuraki, my mother's madden name, and Deidara, my bestest friend. But at the age of 10 my mother was taken from me. Her life was taken by Jungo, my father.

3 Months Later

I was walking around looking for a place to sleep…*Grumble* and something to eat. 'Damn it why does it have to be so hard to find food,' I thought. It started to rain… "DANG IT! I hate the rain." I look up just staring… "Damn It!"

I found shelter under a tree. It protected me from the rain. The rain. It seemed so beautiful, but I still hated it. I heard thunder the came a flash of lighting. With that, I seem a figure… "Oh shit," I said scrambling to my feet getting ready to run.

" Don't run. 'cause I will follow you," the voice said, it sounds deep and threatening. I just stand there ready to attack. "I'm not here to hurt you," the voice said. " Then why the hell are you here." I said keeping my guard up, I didn't trust this guy. " You know, little girls like you shouldn't talk like that." the rather larger man said with a chuckle. " Fuck you!" I went to attack him ,BUT he blocked my attack with a REALLY big sword. He said something ,but I didn't get it because I passed out ' Fuck!'.

The next I knew I was laying in a cottage with seven. "What the hell happened?" I asked. No reply. " Fucking answer me!" I said, more commanding now. " Little girl." I turned to see the same man as before just standing there, well at lest I think it was. " What did I say before. Little girls shouldn't talk like that." he said. My eyes widen "YOU!" I lunged at him , but he put that big sword in front of him. I learned my lesson from last time. I backed down.

"This sword is made out of shark skin." The man said. Oh did I tell you… He's BLUE! " Why Should I care?"

" Remember our encounter in the woods? Well this sword eats chakra and renders you life less" the blue man said with a chuckle.

"! What the Hell." is all I can say. " Why me?" A long pause later. " Follow me" he said.

I did as told. All the other men just stared. So being who I am, I turned and flicked them off. Most of them just laughed But I ignored them and followed the mystery man.

He took me to deep into the forest. Soon enough we found a lake. *Grumble* "I'm hungry," that walk took a lot out of me. "I brought food." The man said my face lithe up. " But you have to tell me your name."

" My Name is Karumi Mamozi, now give me the rice balls I'm STARVING!" I said trying to get at the food but he held it out of my reach. " Say it nicely."

"….. May I PLEASE have the rice ball." I said with my purple chibi eyes. "That's more like it." he said handing me a rice ball. We sat for awhile. Him watching me eat. "So Karumi how about I tell you my name? And I give you a nickname." I nodded. " Ok. My is Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Mmmm. Your name sound pretty. Hehe." I said with food still in my mouth. " I can say the same for you.. Dragon." Kisame said then looked at me. I had the what-the-fuck look on. " Did You call me Dragon?"

" Yeah. Why not? Your strong, courageous, and willing to take on any challenge your way. Just like a Dragon. Oh and your beastly in a good way" he said smiling.

For the first time in a while I smiled of happiness. " Thanks Kisame." I said resting my head on his shoulder. " For what?" " Caring for me. Even if I…." I almost said tailed beast. " Your What?" Kisame said Hugging me. " even if I'm a tailed beast." I started crying. "Nobody has really cared for me before. They just shunned me a way, calling me names and teasing me." I cried even harder now. Kisame pulled me into his lap and hugged me thither. " Karumi." he held me even thither.

"How would you like to become my apprentice?" Kisame said. I loosened the grip he had one me, putting my hands on his chest and looked him in the eye. " Well what do you say?" he said and smiled at me. " I would love to. Kisame." he wiping my eyes with the back of his hand.

" Dragon training starts tomorrow. Ok?" Kisame said hugging me again. "Yes sir! Oh and when training me don't go easy."

"Wasn't planning on it." he chuckled.

_Chapter 2:_

_The New Akatsuki Member _

4 year later.

I'm Part of an evil organization called the Akatsuki. I got teamed up with a money loving son of a bitch named Kakuzu. Well at lest Kisames here too, but no leader had to team him up with some one else. Oh well me and fuck-tard kind of get along…. Most of the time.

The fucker tried to kill me three times just 'cause I touched his money. Well anyways we are coming back from a mission. We had to kill some guy for some fucking reason. Who cares. I don't!

"Dragon." Kakuzu said.

"What?" I wasn't in the best of moods today.

"Leader said we're getting a new member."

"What's his name" I said looking more lively. "I don't know. All we know is he's from the steam village.

'Hum. that's where my dads from. *Gasp* it better not be him.' I thought.

We finally got to the base. I took a seat on the love seat next to Deidara( oh I never told you Dei's here too) while Kakuzu went to do Jashin knows what. " Hey Dragon. You know…."

"We're getting a new member. Yeah I know." I said cutting off Deidara. "I was goona say…."

"WHAT THE HELL!" came a voice from up stairs. " I guess Kakuzu found out." Deidara said. "Found what out?"

"Follow me hmm." Deidara said. I did as told and followed. When we reached where Kakuzu's room was I looked in and seen my stuff all over the place and two extra bed's. I just look confused thinking 'Why's my stuff in his room and why TWO extra beds?' then it hit me.

"Oh Hell No! I'm not sleeping with two men. What if they rape me?" Dei and Kakuzu just looked at me like I was crazy. "What? I don't wanna be raped, damn it."

"Ok Well any ways leader made room arrangements when you we're gone, hmm. Me and Danna are together. Kisame, Itachi and Yuki. Tobi gets his own room. Zetsu sleeps out side and you two and the newbie are together." Kakuzu was giving Deidara the death stare. "Hey it wasn't my idea, hmm."

*Knock Knock* " I'll get it!" Tobi came running down the hall knocking Kakuzu over on top of me. I was blushing like mad and Deidara was trying so hard not to laugh. "Get off me!"

I said attempting to push him off. "What the hell?" I stop pushing and seen a rather skinny man, he looks weak too. Then I relived the passion I was in, I was laying on the ground and kakuzu between my legs. "Are Dragon-chan and Grandpa Kuzu Wrestling?" Tobi asked stupidly " N-…" " Yes, we are. Tobi." Kakuzu cutting me off by putting his hand on my month.

"You people are fucked up." silvered haired said. I finally got kakuzu off of me and got to my feet "Yeah well look who's talking Fuck-tard!"

"Who you calling Fuck-tard cunt." the man said.

"….. I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh shit, hmm," Deidara said knowing what was gonna happen. So didn't kakuzu. I lunged at the newbie, but kakuzu threads wrapped around my wrist, legs waist and mouth and pulled me down.

"Mmmmhmmm" I muttered.

"Sorry about that. So you must be the new member?" Kakuzu said.

"Yeah. Where the hell is boss of this place?" the silver haired man said cocking his head. "I- G-Gonna-kill-Y-YOU!" I managed to free my arm from Kakuzu's threads inching my way to the smaller man. "Deidara. Take this man to leader me and dragon will work on fixing our room."

"Un!" Deidara took the man by the hand and headed him to the leaders office. "we have same work to do rearranging the room." He let go of me and pushed me into the wall. " Don't rape me!"

"I'm not gonna rape you." kakuzu said. " now lets get cleaning."

Three hours later.

"This fucking uniform are too fucking small! I need a bigger size!" Hidan said, he's the bitchy newbie. "look you never need a bigger size. Here let me show you." I push Hidan agents the wall in the room we shared " Brace yourself," I pulled his pants up.

" AWWWW MY DICK." Hidan braced his hands on the wall. You know what's weird it sounded like he actually liked this for 3 different reasons. One, he's blushing like mad Two, when he said 'aww my dick' it seemed like he moaned it. And three he's hard. "Dude are you actually like this?" He just looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "Ha no. what would make you think that?"

"Well for one Hidan….. Your blushing. Oh and you getting hard… you know what?" I paused " I can take care of that problem for you." I brushed the back of my hand over his crotch. He bucked his hip and let out a soft moan. A smirk grow across my face.

" Do you want me too suck you off ?" he shook his head half dazed. I smiled and pushed him on to the bed and took off his pants. " Hehe. Love the boxers." I said while taken them off. They were purple with light white stripes. He didn't say anything .

"If Kakuzu sees us. I'll take the blame." I said blowing on his dick. He jerked a little bit. He was growing hard. " Just do it!"

I licked the head of his dick making him moan. I took more of it in bobbing head up and down. He was a little smaller then the other men so it made it easier. He let out small grunts and moans. He placed his hand on my head and pulled my hair every time I sucked in. I played with his sac. Making him moan like crazy. I can tell he was almost at his limit. "Ahhhh. Shit… D-D- Dragon." he panted like crazy. Yep he was almost there. I hummed send a stream a pleaser through his body. He stared to rock his hip making me deep throat him. I licked up all the pre cum that he was given off. He was panting and his dick was twitching. Oh jashin how I loved it when they twitch. This tuned me on as well. I Stuck my hand in my pants too see if I was wet. And yeah I was. I used the wetness from me and stuck my middle finger in his entrance. " DRAGON!" he moaned. I added another finger feeling his stretch out a little. "Dragon.. Don't stop." he moaned. I add a third finger trying to find his sweet spot. "Ohhhh Fuck." He moaned rocking his hips. His dick was twitching again. He was at his limit. His entrance enclosed around my fingers. I pulled my fingers out.

I took my mouth off his dick and stroke him a few times and he came on my face. Then I noticed. The door was open. Tobi and Kakuzu were standing in the door way. "Wow Dragon you really are a whore. He hasn't been here a day and you've already sucked him off." I look at Hidan then Kakuzu. " It was all his fault!" I yelled pointing at Hidan

"! What happened to you taken the fucking blame." Hidan yelled .

" I lied. Plus I cant lie to my Zu Zu-Sampai" I said. Kakuzu looked at me funny. "what did you just call me?" Kakuzu said

"Zu Zu-Sampai." I said " Now if you don't mind I need to wash off my face."

I walked passed Tobi and Kakuzu. "What's all over Dragon-chans face?" Tobi asked. "That mans Sperman." Kakuzu said. He turned and left the room not wanting to be there.

"What's his fucking problem?" he asked Tobi. He just surged.

_Chapter 3:_

_The Mission Begins: The Beast Unleashed _

After the little encounter me and Hidan had, Kakuzu hadn't said one word to me(It's been 1 week). "Hey Dragon." I heard a voice from the top of the stairs. I was sitting on the love seat watching Family Guy. I turned "Yeah Konan."

She pulled a cigarette out from her cloak sticking it in her mouth a lighting it "Leader has a mission for you, Hidan and Kakuzu."

"What for?" I said a little nerves. "He said. Find a guy named Maruku in the Steam Village and kill him." Konan said.

I sighed "Ok. Can you find and tell kakuzu and Hidan for me?"

"Already did. Their getting ready right now." konan puffed out smoke as she said that. "They said be ready soon and meet them by the big tree out front."

"Ok." Konan turned and started to walk the other way. " Hey konan!" I said stopping her. "Do you know where my scroll is?"

She smiled and no and walked the other way. I was so tempted to ask her if Kakuzu said any thing else about me, but I didn't.

10 minutes later

I was sitting out by the tree in front of the base looking at the clouds, holding my scroll and my mask. I was growing board of waiting for Hidan and Kakuzu. I sighed. Then I heard the door of the base open. Two pair of Foot steps followed after it.

"Wow Dragon your out here early," came a voice.

"I've only been out here for 5 minutes." I said a little bitchy at the moment. "Let's just get this fucking mission over with." I started to head out.

"What crawled up her ass and died." Hidan asked kakuzu. He didn't say anything just stated walking. "wow. So fucking touchy." he said following after Kakuzu.

We've been walking in silence for an hour. I grow board again and sighed. "I'm so jashin damn hungry." Hidan complained.

"Well maybe you should have ate before we left!" I said clenching my hand. "Well sorry for not listen. Fucking whore."

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" I turned and kicked Hidan hard in the chest. Sending him flying. "DAMN IT!" I yelled. Kakuzu just watched not doing anything. He sighed. 'why me?' he thought.

"I FUCK HAD IT WITH YOU. IM GONNA MAKE YOU FUCKIN SEFFER!"

I said really pissed off. "YOUR JUST SO FUCKING LUCKY YOUR IMMORTAL!" I became so pissed I was crying. Kakuzu seen this and figured it was enough. "Dragon don't. He's an ass yes but you don't need to torcher him."

"FUCK YOU!" I was trying so hard not to loss control over my junjuuiki, but I did anyways. Horns grow on my head and cheeks. My eyes went from purple to a shannigun. And a tail grow be hide me. 'Damn it Hidan,' I thought.

Hidan was out of it and Kakuzu was shocked. He jumped to his feet grabbing a seal from under his cloak. He dwelt with this be for on a mission so he knew what he has to do. He ran to me. I seen he coming and though a punch at his. He dodged it and tried to place the seal on my head. He ended up hitting my in the gut. Which made it worse another tail came now in up to 2. "Shit." kakuzu said. He had another idea but this one more, um how do I say it, more loving. 'Sigh I cant believe I'm about to do this.' the thought. He took off his mask and hood thingy.

I ran to him ready to strike with one of a Mamozi clan's technique, Dark Voodoo. He used one of his demons to take damage of the attack. He then detached his arm and pulled me to him. Are lips touched. My onyx eyes widen and turned light purple. My whole body felt like it was on fire. The tails went away then I passed out. Our lips separated and Kakuzu caught me. He smacked me a little till I came too.

"I'm sorry" I said getting up looking at Hidan. "Maybe we should wake him up." Kakuzu nodded and headed over to Hidan. Kakuzu unzipped his pants. Pissing all over Hidan's face. "Ohhhh yeaaaahhhh" kakuzu said while he peed

"Oh wow Zu Zu-Sampai?" I looked at him funny. "Umm hmm." he looked at Hidan. " At least it's working," Hidan was squirming and swearing un-till he came too.

"….. WHAT THE HELL MAN! MY MOUTH WAS OPEN!" I just sat there laughing at his reaction. " I smell like piss now!" Hidan said. "I can fix that," I said. I did a few hand sighs and blasted him with ice cold. Water.

"COLD!" Hidan yelled.

"Does he smell better now?" I asked Kakuzu smelled him "no."

"Ok," I pulled a bottle of perfume from my cloak and poured it on Hidan's head. "There all better," I said smiling.

"I smell like a fucking girl." my and kakuzu both laughed. "I'm being serious Here!"

_Chapter 4_

_The Mission Started: Family Reunion and New Love_

We headed out again. Hidan not knowing what happened. We finally got to the Steam Village. "Dragon isn't your father from here." kakuzu asked. I just grunted and curled my hand into a fist. "Lets just find this guy and leave." I just walked off wanting too leave.

"Um. What's with her." Hidan asked.

"he father did something that she's not happy about and only her and deidara know what." kakuzu said looking at the smaller of the two.

"Are you guys- coming…" what I said turned in to a mutter. "I sense something coming." I put my guard up getting listen for the enemy.

Kakuzu and Hidan followed suit. "BEHIND YOU!" Hidan yelled. I turned and seen him. He hit me right in the face. I didn't get a good look at his yet. I got to my feet. "Dragon you ok?" Kakuzu asked. He seen the Blood was running down my face.

"hey don't worry about me I'll be fine." I said smiling at him then looked at the man. My eyes widened "You."

The man chucked and said. "Yes Karumi. Its me. Your father." I felt my Chaka rising. "Well well I see you've already meet your twin brother."

"What the hell are you talking about!" I bellowed clenching and unclenching my right. With my left hand I summand one of my swords from my scroll. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to my mother."

"I don't wanna fight only talk." Jungo said.

" Ha yeah right that's what you said before and look moms dead. So fuck off." I ran up and attacked him but he dodged it. I went too kick him and he dodged again and again. Finally he grabbed my foot and through me with great force.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Hidan asked.

"No. of all the years I've been with her I know better not to." Kakuzu said looking at the smaller man. Hidan just grunted and looked at me. "She's strong. Just don't worry about her."

"Karumi your no match for me. You'll only get yourself killed." he said chuckling.

"How can you I'm immortal." I focused my chakra into my right hand then to punch Jungo. I missed and he ended you doing something to my body. I passed out hearing Hidan yell my name.

I woke up in the basement of the base. Sasori was standing on the side of me sticking a nettle in my arm. "ah your awake." he said.

"What happened?" trying to get up. I grunted in pain but I still managed to get up.

"Your father did something to your body. Paralyzed it." came a voice.

"Oh." I said not wanting to talk right now. "Dragon Hidan's upstairs he said he has talk with you." kakuzu said.

"She'll be up in a few minuets but first she has to takes some meds." Sasori said handing me some pills and water.

I took the pills and watched kakuzu leave.

After about ten minuets me and Sasori came up from the basement. I seen all the Akatsuki sitting in the living room watching TV. I went to where Kisame was sitting and sat in his lap. "Dragon." he said looking down at me. I looked back. My eyes big shiny and chidiy eyes. "Uh fine." I just smiled in return. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "But bounce this time. If you know what I mean."

I just keep my mouth shut. "are you two dating?" Leader asked.

"Nope," I said looking over at him then over at Hidan. He seemed quieter then normal. 'I see you've meet you twin brother,' I remember my father saying. "Hidan, so Jungo is your father too?" I said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah so that means all the darkness technique?" he asked looking at me. I nodded. "Wanna train me."

A smirk grow across my face. "Sure why not." Kisame smiled too. I looked up at him. " why you smiling?" I asked.

"I just remember what Kakuzu told me." he said chuckling

"What was it?" I asked. He refused to tell me so I started bouncing on his lap. 'Whoa I think he got hard a little… oh that's why he doesn't want me bouncing.' I thought.

"Ok ok I'll tell you. Just stop bouncing." I did as told and he whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened and look at Kakuzu. "You bastared!" I yelled pointing at Kakuzu. He just looked at me. I can tell he was smiling under his mask. "I'm gonna burn your money."

"You do that I'll rape you." kakuzu said.

"I don't care. I'll sic Kisame on your ass," I said. Kisame just sighed.

"You mean your fuck buddy." me and Kisame both gave him the death glace.

"At lest I'm not 89 and still have wet dreams." I glanced and Kakuzu.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Burned!" Sasori, Itachi and Yuki yelled at once. I knew kakuzu was gonna do something bad, but Pein gave him a warning glance and he ended up heading to our room. "Does he still get wet dreams?" Yuki asked. I just shrugged. "Hidan training starts in 2 days." I said.

"Why 2? Why not tomorrow?" he said looking confused.

" 'cause I still have training with this fish stick." I said getting off Kisame. "And I think I'll trade beds with Yuki for awhile." I walked off to Yuki's room.

Yuki just looked at me widen eye. "Wait what? Dragon I'm not sleeping in the same room as a rapist!" But she was too late I already entered their room. "Awwww come on!"

"If dragon's in the there I'm Leaven," Itachi said. "Yuki, we can sleep with Tobi for awhile."

"Ugh fine." Yuki said storming off to my room and grabbed 2 blankets and headed for Tobi's room. Itachi went to his room too.

"it's getting late we should all go to bed too," Pein said. Every one went to their rooms. When Kisame walked in he seem me sitting on Yuki's bed only in my bra and shorts reading my Jashinest Bible. Kisame had a purple tint on his face. Its been awhile since he seen my like this, but that was back when I was like 11. Now in 14 ½ and had more of a figure. I looked up from my book and smiled at him.

He was still blushing. Kisame walked in and close the door behind him and walked over to the edge of Yuki's bed. "So D. What's the book about?" he said randomly.

I laughed "Jashinishim," I said closing the book and sliding towards him crossing my legs. "I've been meaning to ask up this for awhile. Do you think of us more as brother sister?"

" uh well-…" I cut him off by placing my lips on his. He was shocked at first then melted into the kiss. Kisame placed his hands around my waist. I place mine around his neck. We broke apart for air. "you look soo cute right now Same." I said. Kisame blushing like crazy. I felt is hands move up and down my spine. I let out a soft moan and pushed Kisame down to the bed. I was sitting on his on his groin hands on his chest and bounced up and down. He let out a moan. His hands reached my bra. He was playing with it a little bit.

I leaned down too kiss him again this one more rougher. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, I decided to tease him a little bit and didn't let him in. He got frustrated. So he unhooked my bra and taking it off. He then massaging my breast making my gasp. He took this chance and slip his tongue inside my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth gaining soft moans from me.

We broke apart to breathe. I slid my hands under his cloak taking it off. My hands traveled along his blue toned body. He hissed in pain, the bulge in his pants was throbbing. I moved my hands to his naval gradually getting lower. I got between his leg. Kisame moan from the friction. I unzipped his pants and pulled them off. Looking at the huge bulge in his black boxers. I rubbed my hand over it a few time before pulling it out. My eyes widened. "holy shit," I said. He was HUGE!

He chuckled "Too big for you?" he said.

"heh yeah," I laughed. I just stroked him. Kisame moaned a few time. I got up to take off my shorts and underwear. He just looked at me. 'Wow dragon isn't so little anymore,' Kisame thought to himself. He adjusted himself and put his back agents the wall still sitting on the bed. I reached over and took off his boxers. I got on the bed and wrapped my legs around his hips. Felling his dick on my ass. "Dragon?" Kisame asked. "are you still a virgin?" I looked in to his eyes. "Nope, it all that Uchiha boy's fault," his eyes widened. "Not Itachi. Sasuke. He raped me," I said agents his neck.

"Ah," he said. "You sure you wanna do this?" I nodded. He lifted me a little and placed his dick inside my. I cried out in pain. 'Damn it! I hate that my body heals. Everytime I get fucked it hurts so damn much,' I thought. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. He never really held back when it come to pain. "K-k-Kisame… it hurts!" I cried "It hurts so good." he laughed and placed me on the bed. He sat between my legs putting himself into me and hard. My eyes were red and tears still streaming down my cheeks.

Kisame leaned down and kissed all my tears away. Started to thrust into me causing me to cry out in pain and pleaser. I pulled him down hugging him. I dug my nails in his back drawing blood.

I moan loud into Kisame's neck. His thrusts got harder and deeper. Kisame grunting loudly in pain and pleaser. Pretty soon Kisame was almost at his limit. He trusted two more times then pulled over. He put he's seed all over my stomach and chest. My eye sight was blurry.

Drifting off to sleep.

_Chapter 5: _

_Blackmail _

I woke up to Yuki looking down at me. "Morning Yuki," I said smiling. She was giving me the death glare. "What?"

"Why's Kisame in my bed?" Yuki asked. I looked at Yuki confused then remembered last night.

"Uhhhhh. I don't know he must have snuck in when I was asleep," I said nervously. I noticed I was wearing cloths again. 'Huh, Kisame must have dressed me last night,' I thought looking under the sheets.

"Whatever," Yuki said walking off. I sighed in relief. I got out of bed stretching. I grabbed a cloak that was laying on the floor and put it on. When I opened the door I seen Hidan lying in front of the door. I walked over to him, he was sleeping.

"Hidan," I poked a few times. "Hidi… Dude wake the fuck up," he was still asleep. This frustrated me. "Fucker wake up!" I said shaken him a few times then smacking him.

"I'm up I'm up," he said quickly.

"Why were you sleeping outside the room?" I asked.

"Kakuzu kicked me out. He said some thing about me making too much jashin damn noise last night, but when I came out here I hared it too." He said stretching. "It sounded like it came from that fish-fucks room."

"Uhhhhh," I said blushing a little. "Do you want me to open the door for you?" I said changing the subject.

"Um sure. I need to get my shit out of there anyways." he said walking away from the door. I grabbed the door knob and shook it a few time.

"Fuck this," I yelled. I then that of a justus that I've been working on for the past 3 months. I placed my hand on the door and focused chakra into my hand then phased it though then my whole body. When I got though I seen kakuzu sleeping in his bed holding a camera. "The hell," I said reaching for the camera.

"I wouldn't do that dragon," kakuzu said in his sleep. No he wasn't asleep.

"Let me in!" Hidan said banging one the door.

"Ok ok," I said running to the door. Hidan ran in and grabbed some of his clothes and ran for the bath room. " why were you sleeping with a camera…. And why is there a hole in the wall?" I said panicking.

"Black mailing you. I know you would never want the rest of the Akatsuki to figure out about you and Kisame. So I taped the whole thing that happened last night." he laughed and got out of bed. He was only wearing his boxers. I blushed at the sight of him. Then I fainted. "Ah shit," I heard him say.

"What did you do to her, hmmm," deidara said. I was still laying on the floor. Tobi, Deidara and Kakuzu standing around me. Tobi keep poking me with a stick. Wait where did he get that? " tobi you shouldn't do that, hmmm."

"But its working… see she starting to wake up," tobi said still poking me with the stick. I started twitching then kicked kakuzu in the balls. " See Dragon-chan is a wake. Tobi is a good waker upper."

"I think my balls went in me body," Kakuzu said in the fetal position.

"I told you not to poke her with it, hmm she's a sleep hitter," deidara said hitting tobi on the head. "Now kakuzu is gonna kill you…us."

"who was poking me… and why is HE on the floor crying?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. Kakuzu was still in the fatal position and holding his crotch.

"Ahhhh. It hurts. Dragon heal me," he said Looking at me.

"Why the hell would I wanna do that?" I said looking at him. He just stared then looked at the camera. "Oh uh, ok I will," I said laughing nervously. I walked over to him not wanting deidara or tobi to leave. But tobi being the idiot he is he left crying, but deidara stay. 'thank you Dei. I don't need him raping me.' I thought to myself. I sighed and placed me hand over kakuzu crotch focusing chakra to heal him.

"That my girl," he said patting my head. I just ignored him and continued to heal him. He moaned a little. It was actually pretty cute. Then the thought of him naked slipped into my mind. Just the thought of it made me blush like crazy. Kakuzu noticed and smiled at the sight of me. "you know your really cute when you blush."

"Can I be done now," I said.

"Dragon I'm gonna head out, ok, hmmm," deidara said. I shot my head around and gave him the death glace. "Wait never mind I wanna stay," he said he took a seat on Hidan's bed and just watched. I sighed and looked at kakuzu with chidi eyes.

"that look wont work on me. I still cant feel my left nut is still numb," he said. I grunted still blushing like mad. "hey at lest I'm not asking you to blow me," kakuzu whispered in my ear. This made me blush even more.

'Why me?' I thought to myself. "The hell. Are you getting hard off this?" deidara looked at kakuzu shocked then looked at his groin. "Fuck this. I really don't care if you tell anyone about Kisame fucking me, but Kisame will so why don't you jack off instead of using me. Come on Dei lets go." I walked off leaven kakuzu sitting there.

"Damn it," he said and watch me and deidara leave.

Later that night kakuzu called a meeting in the living room. I was helping Sasori apply pine-sol to his back. He had a wicked smirk on his face. "Uhhhhh ok. Well I have something to show all of you and well be aware." kakuzu said putting in the DVD. I gave kakuzu the I-warned-you-look then went back to rubbing Sasori's back. About 3mintus into the tape people started to spaze.

"WHAT THE HELL!," Hidan yelled.

"oh my," Konan said covering her mouth.

"OH MY GOD! Now I have to burn my sheets!" Yuki yelled. Everyone else just had funny looks on their faces. Kisame about fell out of his seat.

"Wow dragon you sure do get around," Pein said slightly blushing.

"Yeah I try," I said. Sasori the let out a loud and annoying laugh. "Uhhhhh I'm just gonna stop now."

"Oh Jashin there more?," Hidan yelled. His left eye was twitching. "Dragon why?"

"I don't know, I guess I had that urge you know." I said. I yawned "I'm going to bed."

"Dragon wait," Pein said stopping me. "I need to talk you."

"I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS ALL HIDANS FAULT!" I yelled. Everyone just looked at me.

"No its something different," he said looking confused.

"Oh I knew that," I said and headed for Pein's room. He followed suit and closed the door behind he. I took a sat on top of his desk. He just stayed on the opposite side of the room. He was blushing a little. Aww he looked cute. "Dragon?"

"Yeah," I said looking at him with a smile.

"Can I pierce your body?" Pein ask.

I just looked at him shocked.

_Chapter 6:_

_Pein and Piercing _

"Uhhhhh. What the hell sure why not," I Said sitting in the chair taken off my cloak. Pein walked over and pulled up a chair and sat on the side of me. He grab a piercing kit. He pulled out a really big needle scissor thingies. "Umm aren't you gonna pierce my ears?"

"What no. Ears are too easy. I'm gonna pierce your belly button, your tongue and something else." Pein said moving himself in front of me. He spread my legs. "I'm doing this first." He moved his hands to the weights band of my shorts and pulled them down. I was really red and nerves.

Pein reached over and grabbed the big needle scissor thingies from the desk. "Just relax I know what I'm doing. I watched it on the Youtube." He then placed the needle thing down by my woman hood and squeezed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
